Stories of Cookies
by XxX-SpectrobesFan-XxX
Summary: Are Rallen and Jeena getting the cookies they desire?


**WARNING: PRETTY MUCH VIOLENCE**

**Persons: Rallen(17) Jeena(16) Prof. Kate(36) Commander Grant(70)**

**Krawl : Krux(46) Maja(28) Gronos(?) Gelberus(?) Jado(20 or something)**

Rallen finds out Krux' group is staying on Wyterra...

Rallen: So... They are staying somewhere?

Me: Yeah in an old castle on Wyterra. They invited you to eat cookies with them.

Rallen: :O REALLY (races off to patrol cruiser)

Rallen: Jeena! JEENAAA!

Jeena:(just waken up) Mhh... wha?

Rallen: I know where Krux group is! AND THEY INVITE US TO COME AND EAT COOOOOKIES WITH THEM!

Jeena: Rallen, are you crazy? (gives the 'Rallen, are you crazy?' look)

Rallen: I do everything for cookies.

Jeena: You got a point there. Lets go! Iku ze! (races to control panel)

Rallen: IKU ZE!(thinks about cookies)

**Nanairo Newspaper**: Two minutes ago there was some unusual racing force at our star system. On the planet of Ziba, they could hear someone scream ! The force went off to the Kaio system.

**On Wyterra**

Rallen: (knocks on door) Hey there Krux! Open up! I know you have cookies!

Krux: (opens up the door) Hey. You. Here. Really. :O

Rallen: Wow. Even when he goes to bed he doesn't take his mask off. I bet that he wants that no one sees his *sooo ugly* face.

Krux: Curse you Rallen.

Maja: Krux, who's on the door?

Krux: Its Rallen and his sidekick.

Jeena: EXCUSE ME? (punches Krux in the face)

Maja: Hey! Stay off Krux!(looks like this: O.o)

Rallen: Can we get the cookies now?

Jeena: Oh shut up Rallen. You better give that Krux guy a beat up instead of thinking about cookies.

**In the room where Jado sleeps(or slept)**

Jado: Whats all the noise... I better go check.(leaves the room)

**Back at the front door**

Maja: Why can't it be normal for one little night. Then I have to dress up like Medusa, another time I have to be in a child's interview..., or hear nonsense from you about cookies... WHY AM I SO POPULAR

Rallen: COOOKIES! (tries to get inside of the old castle)

Maja: -_- I never said that.(gets Rallen away from the door)

Jado: (comes outside) Hey whats all the rumor abou- OW!(got hit by Maja)

Maja: Sorry. It was meant for Rallen to keep him out of the castle.

Jeena:(slaps Rallen)Oww come on. Come with me. WE'RE GONNA GET THOSE COOKIES!(races inside the castle)

Maja: (laughed) I don't think we had to worry about that. They just wanted cookies, thats all.

Jado:(jawdrops) SERIOUSLY! AND YOU SAY THAT AFTER YOU CUT MY FACE!

Maja: Correction. The ugly thing supposed to be your face.

Rallen and Jeena: (got a ton filled with cookies) WOOHOO!

Maja: Hmmm. Are they alright?(face: O.o)

Jado: I just hope they don't come back here for more.

Rallen: Hey, Jado. Great plan! I will come back here every Sunday for more cookies!

Maja: And thanks Jado. There goes my only free day.(punches Jado)

Jado: Aww... why do I have to be the punching bag.

Rallen: Well bye! Oh and Maja, when I defeat you I earn your cookies right?

Maja: We'll see.

Jeena: Bye!

Krux:(waked up) Jeena, you're gonna pay for this.

Rallen: lol, there is a blue spot on his mask where Jeena hit him.

All except for Krux: HA HA HA HAH HAHAHAA!

Krux: YOU'RE ALL GETTING PUNISHED AND YOU ALL DIE!

Rallen: -_- Riiiiiiight.. (walks back to patrol cruiser)

Jeena: Fail.(walks after Rallen)

**The next day...**

Gronos: Hey Maja! Can I have my daily-(looks into cookie pot) WHAAAT? YOU ATE ALL OF THE COOKIES? HOLY CRAP!

Maja: No, Rallen and Jeena came here yesterday and they took all of the cookies. They're coming back Sunday.

Gronos: Oh right. And what about me? Do I have to die here without any form of food?

Maja: There are veggies in the fridge.

Gronos: IM DOOMED

Gelberus:(just came from his room) Hey there. Gronos has missed his daily cookie? I thought so already.

Maja: Yes. Rallen and Jeena has taken all the cookies.

Krux:(also just came from his room) Hi Maja. Oh crap. There are no cookies.

Everyone except for Krux: HA HA HA HAH HAHAHAA!

**At the same time, at Rallen and Jeena...**

Rallen: *munch* *munch* Great that you wanted to go eat cookies with us Commander!

Commander Grant: Yah. I thank the Krawl. *munch* Wow, these are delicious. Who baked them?

Jeena: *munch* I think Maja did. *crunch*

Prof. Kate: Hey Rallen, Jeena and Commander Grant! Care if I join you?(grabs five cookies a time)

Rallen: Hey, you're eating all of the cookies! (sad look)

Prof. Kate: No i'm not.(looks into cookie ton)Maybe I did...

Jeena: I hope there won't be more guys who want to eat with us, or else we have to ask Krux for more cookies.

Rallen: YEAH GREAT! I go there two times a week now.(grabs cellphone)

Rallen: Hello? Hi Maja! Yes, we're okay. Hey, I wanted to ask you a favor...

**10 seconds later at Krux' castle...**

Maja:!

**At Krux' castle...**

Maja: Oh no. Now he's coming to us two times a week.

Gronos: That means... IM DOOMED

Gelberus: No you still have the veggies...

Gronos: Thats what I mean.

Jado: Oh. I like veggies.

Maja: (punches Jado) Really? Then you're not supposed to be here.

Gronos: I want my cookies. I missed two daily cookies now...

Jado: Im in pain... Curse you Maja.

Krux: Waaaahh... no... cookies...

Maja: Wow. Never thought Krux could be so sensitive. O.O

Jado, Gronos and Gelberus: Holy crap.

**At Rallen and Jeena's patrol cruiserº...**

Rallen: (looks into cookie ton) Ohh.. It's almost empty.

Jeena: Time to get new ones. Its almost the two times a week day. So why not?

Rallen: Yeah. Let's go then. But prof. Kate doesn't have to know, because she will eat up everything...

Jeena: Okay.. But how?

Rallen: ... Let's go already.

**On Wyterra...**

Rallen: Knock knock? Is anybody home?(knocks on door)

Jeena: THEY'RE NOT HOME!

**Somewhere in a forest...**

Jado: I think they don't find us anymore.

Maja: You think?(points at a dust cloud)

Gelberus: GOD NO.

Gronos: I think I need to go on a diet so I don't need to eat much cookies.

Maja: They're eating everything...

Krux: ... I... want... cookies...(sad*mask? dunno*)

Maja: You get 'em soon enough. I will bake new ones.

Krux: I hope so.

**At the castle...**

Jeena: Rallen, this is not gonna work.

Rallen: YOU'RE RIGHT! I TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT!(grabs Prizmodº)

Jeena: It seems like reckless is your middle name...

Rallen: IKU ZE!(Komanotoº sprang out of Prizmod)

Komanoto: GRAAAAH(burns the door)

Rallen: :O... wow

Jeena: Holy crap. Couldn't you think of something else?

Rallen: So what?

Jeena: Now the NPPº has to pay all of the costs of that door you destroyed.

Rallen: Ow.

**At the NPP...**

Some guy: Commander Grant! Post for you!

Commander Grant: Uhmm. Right. Leave it for me here.

Some guy: (leaves room) Allright

Commander Grant: Oh no. The horrible blue envelope...(opens it)

Letter: Hello Commander Grant. Two of your officers has destroyed the door of an old monument of Wyterra.º So you have to pay the costs. Thanks already, the Major

Commander Grant: RALLEEEEEEEEEN!

**A minute later, at the castle...**

Commander Grant's echoe: Alleeeeen... Alleeen... Alleeeen...

Rallen: Jeena, did you heard something?

Jeena: It sounds like Commander Grant getting a blue envelope...

Rallen: Hehehe... I guess...

Jeena: Goofball.

Rallen: The door is open. Lets go! (Komanoto gets back into Prizmod)

Jeena: Come on then!

**Ten minutes later...**

Rallen and Jeena: (have a ton filled with cookies) WOOHOOO!

**At the forest...**

Maja: I think they just went away.

Jado: Me too, but we can't take any risks...

Krux: Waaaahh... My... Cooookies... Stop those thieves...

Gelberus: We can't. If we do we'll die.

Gronos: Nothing stops them from eating cookies.

Maja: Lets go back then.

**When they are at the castle...**

Maja: (looks at ash in front of the entrance) WTF?

Jado:(jawdrops) HOLY CRAP!

Krux: OH NO

Gelberus: Who?

Gronos: I hope they didn't take the veggies.

Maja: No only the cookies... BUT GRANT'S GONNA PAY!

**At the NPP... **

Some guy: Commander Grant, there is post for you from one girl named Maja.

Commander Grant: What does she want?

Some guy: Read it youself...

**3 minutes later... **

Commander Grant: RALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

The end(for now)


End file.
